Modern Day High School
by Alyiria
Summary: School is odd enough as it is but when your a nerd and your best friend is the pretty popular girl whose stolen the heart of your beloved and not even intrested in him, throw in a few odd bunch of characters and a large dog you got a Fruit Basket.


**Hope you enjoy this story, if you do please review!**

**Now it's just the getting to know everyone and things so yeah**

**Please Read and Review!**

**I don't own Dragon Age.**

**Btw when its ****in Italic it means your in a vision.**

**Kay please review and let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

Chapter One**

So this is all about my life from inside my head, hi I'm Solona Amell and yes my parents were cruel when they named me that; I have shoulder length black hair with a side fringe and dark brown eyes hidden behind glasses, rather boring I think, I'm almost seventeen. Oh and I'm short, not dwarf short but pretty close. Anyway my life in Ferelden High is odd to say the least I get amazing grades if I may say so myself and I'm decent at physical activity but of course my social status isn't up to scratch I don't get noticed all the much I partly think that is because of Elissa.

"Dude! I've been standing in front of you for the last five minutes! Stop living in the head of yours." Elissa snapped clicking her fingers right in front of my eyes.

Eh. "Sorry I can't help it sometimes."

Yes even I'm amazed that thee Elissa Cousland is my best friend, she is one of those people who are sickly beautiful and that you really want to stab with a pencil; she has long loose blond curls that go all the way down her back and bright blue eyes, she's tall skinny, she's a model and does commercials and is wanted by every little boy in school, even the guy I've been in love with for years. Normally that would be enough for one to hate their friend but you see Elissa Cousland is in love with a teacher's aid; Mr Guerrin, she calls him Teagan which creeps me out.

"Honestly do you have little parties in your head?" She once again snapped this is when I realised she was still there.

"Maybe?" I replied blinking at her, oh did I mention her father is a huge movie star and she has a twin brother who is just a pretty. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Maybe for you to listen to me for once, I'm important you know." Yes she is serious.

I held my books closer to my chest while shifting my feet. "Go."

"Do you think he even notices me? I mean everyone else notices me why cant he?"

"Maybe because he's a teacher?" I replied blankly and slightly more sarcastic then I was going for.

She gave me that face that she always gave me before she went off on a rant. "He is not a teacher for one he is a teacher's aid which makes him still young." You might be wondering how this relationship came to be…

"_Elissa honey this is mummy's friends' daughter and she has come to play with you." _

_Elissa turned to look at me with a screwed up nose. "But I don't want to play with her."_

"_Her mother says she's a lovely girl…"_

"_I don't wanna!"_

"_Do it or you don't get any cake."_

It made me realise she must of really liked cake. "And fourthly! Could you resist me?"

"Is that a serious question?" I sighed at myself mentally for that one.

She let out that are-you-serious? Laugh she normally gives me when she's being patronizing. "Of course I am! I am in love with him!"

"Oh right, how could I forget?" I rolled my eyes and began walking down the long hallways towards the classroom

"You know for a genius you're rather dumb." She smiled at me while she walked beside me. "Oh hey S look, it's Cailan." She called me S for short, FYI

Cailan along with his girlfriend Anora, her best friends Lyna Mahariel and Sereda Aeducan along with Sereda's brothers Trian and Bhelen walked around this school like they were some kind of Royalty, pah, maybe if dragons ruled the world; Elissa wasn't really friends with them she just spoke kind words to their face before stabbing them in the back as soon as they were out of site.

"I'm guessing you were talking to yourself again cause' Elissa has gone." I heard Aedan's voice from behind me causing me to spin round to face him, he was Elissa's twin brother same bright blue eyes and blond curls but he had sort of like an afro…

"She went to go talk to Cailan." I answered with a slight yawn.

He sent me a smile. "Just thought I'd let you know Alim is looking for you."

"Oh great." Okay here is the thing with Alim Surana, he is like the smartest person you could ever met, so smart it was a little annoying because he knows how smart he really is and of course because I'm the second smartest person in this place he found me 'most tolerable' or so he put it.

"So what do you say?" Aw dam I came back half way through whatever the hell Aedan was saying.

I blinked for a moment. "Sure."

He smirked before waving his hand to signal a bye, I must have agreed to do something stupid again and all because I can't keep out of my head…

_This__ place is like heaven and the view is beautiful, there is millions of nicely dressed Solonas' working away on computers. "Lovely day isn't it Miss Amell?"_

_"Shall we speak about Science or a novel this morning?"_

Okay gotta stop that, although I do look hot all dressed up and business like. I continued on my way to class knowing full well that Elissa was off being her social self regardless of the fact she really didn't like them, at all! But she plays to game and people love her for it, I'm the kind of person who can't lie very well…

"Solona there you are, I was starting to worry I would have to sit by myself." Alim sighed from the doorway of the class room; did I mention Alim likes to do things the way he does them without change.

"I am here, Alim."

"It's eight twenty." Here he goes.

"I know that."

"But it's eight twenty."

"I apologise I was caught up with Elissa."

"We sit down at precisely ten passed."

I couldn't help the sigh that left my lips; Alim was one of those people who would grind on people the wrong way… all the time. "I apologise."

"Is he going off at you because your ten minutes late?" Elissa questioned walking up to me.

"It's eight twenty-one." Alim stated simply looking down at his watch.

"What your point?" Oh why Elissa.

"That is precisely my point. We are now off schedule by eleven minutes and counting." I rubbed my forehead with my hand he wasn't going to drop this.

"It doesn't matter all you do is sit there anyway."

"I get ready."

"It doesn't take that long to get ready."

"Unlike you I do not like being tardy."

"I wasn't tardy?"

"Eight twenty-two…"

"School doesn't start till eight thirty?"

"Well done, Elissa."

"I give up he's being impossible!"

"I can't be impossible; I exist! I think what you meant to say is, 'I give up he's improbable."

Elissa groaned loudly before walking into the room annoyed, I followed after her with Alim right behind me, these two didn't really get along because they annoyed each other, Alim would say Elissa had no attention span and Elissa in return would call Alim anal; which was true of course but you know.

"That's my seat." Alim's voice brought my out of my head and back to reality… I think I like my head better.

Elissa groaned loudly once more before dramatically grabbing her bag and getting up out of the seat. "How stupid of me."

"Clearly." Alim replied before sitting down in the seat with an accomplished look on his face, I glanced at Elissa who was glaring back at me like it was my fault.

I simply sighed and sat in between them like normal, I didn't want to upset Alim's crazy mindset even more then I already have. Another thing about Alim, he has a sister called Neria who is exactly like Elissa, pretty and not much upstairs and they get along like butter on toast.

"I'm here!" Neria practically sung as she burst into the room, right on queue. She had long straight brown hair and vibrant green eyes; she was tall and skinny just like Elissa. "Did you miss me?"

"In order to miss you, you must have been gone for a period of time-"

"Shut up Alim, important people are talking..." Neria sighed taking her seat next to Elissa; they turned to each other and began talking about the things Elissa always liked to talk about, Mr Guerrin.

"I wouldn't bother tackling that one." I said quickly glancing at Alim who was twitching the way he does when people annoy him.

Okay maybe I should tell you a little more about the people in Ferelden High, I mean most of them are friends of Elissa which on some level makes them mine as well? I'll start with the guy I'm in love with, his name is Alistair Theirin, he is cute, funny, sweet and totally out of this world; he is Cailan's half brother but they act like they aren't and he's stupidly in love with Elissa and everyone knows that, he's spoken too me once.

"_H…Hi Alistair…I'm Solona Amell." I placed out my hand for a hand shake while smiling up at him._

_He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Who's that?"_

"…_That's Elissa…"_

"_Wow… Elissa…"_

It was memorable… to say the least.

"And I was all like Bitch please! Wasn't I S?"

I turned to look at the two girls staring at me waiting for an answer, I simply nodded and Neria threw back her head and snorted. "Man I would have gone kung-fu on their asses."

'_Everybody was KUNG-FU Fighting! Dadada__ dada da dada da!'_

Sigh, I sometimes wonder what's wrong with me because that kind of stuff pops into my head all the time.

'_He was fast as lightning!'_

Sorry.

Moving on to the two people that could actually be my friends _my_ friends if Elissa ever got her way and ran off with Mr Guerrin, which in her head she's done already. Shayle and Sten have been together for three years now and I would be lying if I said they were a normal couple.

They were incredibly odd.

Most people used two words to describe these two, cold-hearted; which is one of the reasons I think they get on so well, they 'understood' each other and their hate for other people, I am one of the lucky ones who they can tolerate because I help them with their maths work oh and I found Sten's weakness, cookies.

Yes that man would go gaga for cookies and I happened to know the best recipe for them and well that's where our bond started.

Shayle is an odd type of girl, she's hard like stone but she is soft when you try to get to know her; she is incredibly tall with shoulder length brown hair with almost stone coloured eyes; oh and she really, really hates birds.

Really…

We now move on to the biggest slut of the school, Zevran Arainai, I'll give the boy the fact that he's cute and that his accent is what drives the girls crazy but he doesn't stop at just girls… Which is fine of course but it made Aedan extremely uncomfortable that one time he watched Zevran hit on his twin sister then after being rejected moving right onto him. We actually talk quite a bit; admittedly it was more him trying to give me advice on how to woo Alistair then anything else but it was still talking about something other then Mr. Guerrin.

"So then I was all like Bitch don't go there!"

"No way!"

Elissa looked at me and I knew my line perfectly. "Way."

"Okay time to keep chatter down." Mr Guerrin walked into the room with Mr Dace following closely behind him. "Hello I'm Mr Guerrin and I will be taking your class today."

I looked across to Elissa too see her eyes go gooey in seconds I directed my eyes back towards Mr Guerrin as he explained what he'd be teaching today.

Wait a minute.

My eyes darted back to Elissa, and then back to Mr Guerrin; every time he would glance at her a small smile would cross his face while he spoke and although no one else noticed I sure as hell did, out of all the people Elissa could of fell in love with, why this one?

I'll deal with that later.

Who am I up too now… Ah Morrigan, ha where do I start with her? Well she's like a big fluffy kitten that really wants to turn around and maul you with its claws, she's bitchy, she's angry and given half the chance she'd snap you in two.

We are great friends.

Although we don't get to hang out that much because Elissa annoys her, now how does she describe Elissa…?

"_She's a snobby little goldfish who is attracted to shiny things."_

Ah yeah that's right, she's labelled a loner and a loser… that might have been Elissa's doing but I don't know; Elissa is different at home rather then at school… oh did I not mention my mother is her fathers new girlfriend? We moved in about ten months ago now but anyway, back to Morrigan.

She has an extremely dry wit that I sort of get, she lives with her very odd mother just across the street from the school.

"Hey dude." Elissa sighed nudging me roughly in the side.

I turned to look at her. "What?"

"I don't get what to do!"

"Weren't you listening?" Cause I sure as hell wasn't.

"With him in the room? Seriously?"

"Why don't you go ask him then?"

"Genius!" She said excitedly getting up out of her chair and bounding towards Mr Guerrin like an excited little puppy dog.

I watched her lean on the desk he was sitting at while twirling one of her ringlets around her finger, she really was hopeless, I turned to look at Neria; she was putting on another layer of make up and Alim was working on something I'd rather not get into right now.

Okay next is Leliana she's another one of Elissa's BFF's, she's like this gorgeous exchange student who has a beautiful voice that could make warriors head into battle; only thing is I think she's actually in love with El… Like seriously… Not that I personally have a problem with stuff like that but I think I'm the only one who sees how bluntly she flirts with El.

She practically throws herself at her as soon as she sees her.

Yet I'm the only one that notices.

But anyway that's Leliana; she only pays attention to Elissa when we are around her… Oh!

Oghren.

Ha he acts like this big bad boy who likes to drink, he's repeated our grade twice now purely because he doesn't turn up to classes; I heard his mother had a real yell at him and told him if he doesn't pass this year he's out, but in his defense… He's funny when he's drunk. Elissa goes to him when she's having a bad day to get a drink and well… Enter the world that is Oghren's mind.

I know what you're thinking; gee does this girl have a life of her own? Or does she just follow Elissa everywhere… Well when I'm not Elissa it's either, the scary couple, the whore, or Morrigan… but when I'm with Morrigan there is a high chance I'll get holy water thrown on me by Cailan and his army of skanks.

Yeah I said holy water and thrown on.

There are a few others that you will most likely meet during your stay in my head but for now I've covered the basics.

I felt another prod in my side causing me to turn to see Neria sitting next to me. "Hey loser, you know that weird guy Cullen?" Ah yes Cullen, I almost forgot about him he's so quiet and shy; we were lab partners once, I think he has a speech problem.

"I do." Yes she calls me loser all the time.

"I heard he has a huge crush on you." I stared at her blankly while she said this. "Has for ages now."

"That's ridicules…"

"Yeah I know, who would ever notice you when there are people like me and Elissa?" Oh the joy of vain girls. "I mean seriously is it so hard to put a little bit of make up on?"

"Dude I told you to stop picking on her." I heard Elissa's growl causing me to turn to look at her, she was staring at Neria with her arms folded.

"I wasn't." She spoke while rolling her eyes. "Just giving some helpful tips." She took another glance at Elissa seeing her still glaring at her which caused her to quickly back away, see she's not all that bad.

Alim was too in grossed in his work to take any notice of his surroundings at this time that was one of the things that impressed me about Alim, someone could be murder right in front of him and he wouldn't even raise a head, unless you insulted science… Or Video games…

"Teagan-"

"Mr. Guerrin." I interrupted; it really did gross me out when she called him Teagan.

"It's the same person dude." She snapped back taking her seat next to me. "Anyway he explained it to me so I have the idea of it now but he offered to tutor me, isn't he amazing?"

I rolled my eyes. "El…-"

"Dude, don't give me a speech because I'm already in my head." Pft yeah she'd get lost in all that emptiness…

"Man I could so go for room service right now." Neria sighed slouching over her table. "Mmm… Chicken…"

Things were strange enough around here and you've only just touched the surface…


End file.
